Attibution
These are licence attibutions for data entered into fosm.org fosm.org is licenced CC-BY-SA 2.0 so any data compatible with this is suitable for inclusion in fosm.org However all data entered should have a source tag and attribution if applicable. For example the Launceston City Council address data is entered with the following attribution=Launceston City Council source=data.gov.au/8170 CC-BY-SA licenced data Launceston City Council Addresses - http://data.gov.au/8170 attribution=Launceston City Council source=data.gov.au/8170 Launceston City Council Building Footprints - http://data.gov.au/8262 attribution=Launceston City Council source=data.gov.au/8262 Remainder of Tasmania Addresses - h source on changeset is source=thelist.tas.gov.au Vicmap Addresses - http://www.data.vic.gov.au/raw_data/vicmap-address/4875 attibution=The State of Victoria, Department of Environment and Primary Industries 2013 source=data.vic.gov.au/raw_data/address-vicmap-address/748 This has changed since the import was started it should now be: source=data.vic.gov.au/raw_data/vicmap-address/4875 Please read the discription at the above link before modifying any of these. VicRoads Declared Road Networkhttp://data.vic.gov.au/raw_data/vicroads-declared-road-network/5350 attibution=The State of Victoria, Department of Environment and Primary Industries 2013 source=data.vic.gov.au/raw_data/vicroads-declared-road-network/5350 This has been used for road names and walking tracks. Queensland Addresses Changeset are tagged with: source=data.qld.gov.au/dataset/property-address-queensland--data-package The applicable changesets will all be commented: comment=import Queensland Addresses 153.00 -27.75 153.25 -27.50 with the bounding box at the end in left, bottom, right, top format. Additional notes for this import. All address nodes contain a key addr:type : The values for these are: : DF = Driveway Frontage : PC = Property Centroid : BC = Building Centroid : BF = Building Frontage : PAP = Property Access Point : There may be others they are based on the field in the original data. Ideally all these should be moved to be Driveway Frontage (DF). I have done so in most rural areas (ie outside major urban areas). West of longitude E151.50. : I have mapped all roads in rural areas of unclassfied and above, this includes all points marked as fixme=continues. : All railways not marked abandoned/disused have been mapped. : Powerlines which are supported by power=tower have been mapped where visible. East of longitude E151.50 south of S24.50 : The southeast corner of Queensland. : I have not completed this area as for west of longitude E151.50 NSW Government Data Attribution "Contains data and information derived from New South Wales Government information datasets. The original datasets are available from Land and Property Information under Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Australia Licence." Use the following for all objects added from this source: source=nswlpi Also in certain instances use: source:name=nswlpi Later versions of josm (>8016) will add these imagery sources automatically. This is all imagery (aerial photo, base map, boundaries). There is no data available to import. The aerial photo imagery is very high resolution and so far (january 2016) have not found the need to offset it. The base map is very useful for road/rail/place names. OGL licensed data Public Rights of Way provided by East Sussex County Council, provided in Oct 2012 under OGL. The data should not be considered as definitive nor authoritative in any way. ESCC do not accept any responsibility for any inaccuracy or omission. The scale of capture is 1:10,000. It is inadvisable to view this data at larger scales. The data does not include information on temporary footpath closures nor diversions. Contains data provided by Hampshire County Council and used under the OGL license. Contains data from Herefordshire Council and used under the OGL license. The data in this file has been obtained under licence from the council of Herefordshire. The Council's Definitive Map is the authoritative source of the council's rights of way. The details of the public rights of way network contained in the Council's data are for information only, and are an interpretation of the Definitive Map, not the Definitive Map itself, and should not be relied on for determining the position or alignment of any public right of way. For legal purposes, the Council's data does not replace their Definitive Map. And changes may have been made to the Definitive Map that are not included in their data. The Council's data contains Ordnance Survey data © Crown copyright and database right 2012. Attempting to view this data with more detail than 1:10000 may produce an inaccurate rendering of the route of a public right of way. The use of this file is licensed on terms equivalent to the Ordnance Survey OpenData Licence. The preceding attribution statements must be contained in any sub-licences of the Information that you grant, together with a requirement that any further sub-licences do the same. The date of this data is 11th November 2012. Parts of the data has been obtained under licence from the council of West Sussex. The Council's Definitive Map is the authoritative source of the council's rights of way. The details of the public rights of way network contained in the Council's data are for information only, and are an interpretation of the Definitive Map, not the Definitive Map itself, and should not be relied on for determining the position or alignment of any public right of way. For legal purposes, the Council's data does not replace their Definitive Map. And changes may have been made to the Definitive Map that are not included in their data. The Council's data contains Ordnance Survey data © Crown copyright and database right 2012. Attempting to view this data with more detail than 1:10000 may produce an inaccurate rendering of the route of a public right of way. The use of this file is licensed on terms equivalent to the Ordnance Survey OpenData Licence. The preceding attribution statements must be contained in any sub-licences of the Information that you grant, together with a requirement that any further sub-licences do the same. The date of this data is 13th July 2012. © English Heritage 2013. Contains Ordnance Survey data © Crown copyright and database right 2013. The English Heritage GIS Data contained in this material was obtained on Nov 2013. The most publicly available up to date English Heritage GIS Data can be obtained from http://www.english-heritage.org.uk. Specific licence approvals